empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Can't Truss 'Em
Cant Truss 'Em a été chantée dans l'épisode Monte le son par Hakeem Lyon. Hakeem chante cette chanson dans les studios d'Empire Entertainment qui est visé à Tiana Brown pour l'avoir trompé et à Cookie Lyon pour ses 17 ans d'absence. Lucious arrive en plein enregistrement et le refait enregistrer encore plus énervé qu'avant. Cette chanson est la numéro 7 de l'album Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1) et est interprétée par Bryshere Y. Gray. Paroles Aaaaah Oooooh Fellas if you clever, trust a lady never Have you thinkin' back and wishin' that you never met her See her in that fitted dress and you know it's designer She fill it out nice, but the devil wears Prada So no, no, no, I will never ever trust her mayne Get out my way chick cause' I already know the game If you tryna' talk to me, I'm on my college football In other words, I'mma act like I don't Norte Dame Cause you been known to play the field like Norte Dame I hate ya' face, hate ya' style, just to make it plain Back then they told me Trix are for kids And you been layin' on your back tricks told me ever since Ha, I thought I had it all made 'Til you left me on my own, like Lebron did Wade I ain't trippin' off these broads, man I'm goin' get paid They goin' learn in a minute cause they all gettin' slayed I don't trust 'em Man these broads ain't about nothin' Don't call me, don't text, no discussion They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em Stand too long, getcha' seat tookin' Stab you right in the back, soon as you ain't lookin' They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em I don't, I don't trust 'em I don't, I don't, I don't trust 'em, no Aaaaah You're ready? If I drowned I believe you will leave me there floatin' I wouldn't trust you to throw a rock in the ocean Speakin' of water, you fluid with the foolishness You're just like H2O, without the 2 in it Damn these women all about the drama these days It be hella hard to even trust your mama these days Gotta watch my back, might get jacked Make the wrong move, I just might get capped Bump that, I'm on a killin' spree I gotta keep the flow tight I never heard of breast feeding killing in my whole life I guess that's just the meaning that we all know about You brought me in this world and you take me right out Right, right Wicked witch of the land Middle finger to a chick whoever sabotage a man Cause ya'll goin' learn today, ya'll goin learn today Go to hell with gasoline and you burn right away, ow I don't trust 'em Man these broads ain't about nothin' Don't call me, don't text, no discussion They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em Stand too long, getcha' seat tookin' Stab you right in the back, soon as you ain't lookin' They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em I don't, I don't trust 'em I don't, I don't, I don't trust 'em, no Videos Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1) Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Solo